Poción fallida
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Porque una poción puede cambiarlo todo.


Capoooooooooooooooom!

-¡Pero qué diablos fue eso!- la imperturbable cara de Lucius Malfoy deformada por el desconcierto no es más que el reflejo mismo de la mía. Aceleramos el paso para llegar más prontamente al laboratorio de pociones en las mazmorras, lugar del cual se escuchó el sonido de semejante explosión que logro que las paredes del castillo cercanas a las mazmorras tiemblen un poco, apresuramos el paso siendo conscientes que en esos momentos era Severus quien se encontraba en ese salón.

Llegamos a la puerta del salón, pero la explosión la había atrancado por dentro impidiendo que lleguemos hasta nuestro amigo; intentamos inútilmente de abrirla, pero fue Lucius quien sacando su varita exclamo:

-Apártate Régulus-me ladra para que me haga a un lado, la preocupación es algo que nos está inundando en estos momentos-bombarda!-

El salón está lleno de humo y en parte destrozado a causa de la explosión, un caldero roto sobre una mesa que apenas se mantenía en pie, varios frascos de los estantes estaban rotos junto con algunos ingredientes que se usaban en pociones avanzadas. Ya desesperado desvanezco el humo y mis ojos dan con una figura negra entre unos escombros que habían caído del techo a causa de la explosión detrás de la mesa que sostenía al caldero culpable de aquel desastre.

-Severus -exclamo sorprendido y preocupado del estado en el que se podía encontrar este- hay esta Lucius debemos sacarlo de aquí ahora-

Nos acercamos a la figura tras la mesa y lo que encontramos nos deja por un momento descolocados y confundidos, pero no menos preocupados.

-Esa no es Severus, Régulus, es una chica- giro los ojos por el comentario obvio de Lucius que salta a simple vista.

Abecés pienso que Lucius piensa que yo soy un idiota como mi hermano.

-Aun así debemos actuar rápido y llevarla a la enfermería Lucius- con un wingardium leviosa levanto todo lo que la chica tiene encima y con un levicorpus Lucius empieza el camino hacia la enfermería.

Al ser ya tarde no hay nadie que se entrometa en nuestro camino hasta que al doblar en un pasillo por las carreras choco con la prefecta de Gryffrindor.-

-Auch, Black ¿qué haces fuera de tu sala común a esta hora?; ya terminaron los exámenes pero el año aun no- esta chica me enerva los nervios-10 puntos menos para Slytherin por andar fuera de tu sala común a horas indebidas-

-No puedes hacer eso ahora Evans- oh! me había olvidado de Lucius y la chica por un momento gracias a mis pensamientos asesinos contra esta Gryffrindor sangre sucia- Régulus y yo nos dirigimos urgentemente a la enfermería, así que si te haces aun lado- la pelirroja prefecta mira a tras de mí y se da cuenta de la presencia de Lucius y de la chica.

-Merlín bendito ¿qué sucedió?- la cara de sorpresa de la Gryffrindor hace que olvide su anterior diatriba y se haga aun lado de nuestro camino.

Así continuamos hasta llegar a las puertas de la enfermería con esta chica desconocida inconsciente y otra sangre sucia Gryffrindor tras nuestra.

-oh Merlín bendito coloque a esa señorita en esa cama joven Malfoy -es lo primero que dice madame Pomfrey al vernos entrar estrepitosamente.

Con la magistral velocidad y el conocimiento adquirido por tantos años aquí en Howards madame atiende a la misteriosa chica mientras la sangre sucia nos taladra con la mirada intensamente.

Luego de unos minutos en los que la Medimaga le había hecho unos cuantos exámenes a la joven que nos encontramos en el salón destruido, volvió con nosotros para informarnos sobre su estado.

-muy bien, la señorita no tiene nada grave, solo tiene una muñeca rota y estará inconsciente por un rato- madame Pomfrey nos recorre con la mirada de forma inquisidora con la muda pregunta de qué es lo que ocurrió.

Cuando Lucius iba a responder a esa mirada, la entrometida prefecta de Gryffrindor con sus aires de sabelotodo abrió la boca.

-me los encontré en un pasillo desierto hace unos momentos madame Pomfrey-cierra la boca sangre sucia-y venían los dos con esta chica inconsciente hacia aquí y…-

-creo que son los jóvenes los que deberían hablar en estos momentos señorita Evans- madame luce desesperada por una diatriba tan innecesaria.

-hubo un estallido en el laboratorio de pasiones madame- Lucius empezó con su aristocrático tono calmo- íbamos buscando a Severus cuando oímos la explosión-la sangre sucia dio un respingo al oír el nombre de Severus-al llegar la puerta estaba atascada y tuvimos que forzar la entrada, cuando Régulus despejo el humo la encontramos bajo los escombros de una mesa e inmediatamente corrimos hacia aquí con ella-

Con un porte intranquilo madame prosiguió.

-¿han avisado de esto a algún profesor? joven Malfoy usted es prefecto, debería dar aviso inmediatamente en este tipo de situaciones- miro severamente a Lucius mientras soltaba el regaño pero después suavizó su expresión- joven Black vaya y avise de este incidente a su jefe de casa, usted joven Malfoy vaya por el director y usted señorita Evans vuelva a su sala común ahora-se giró hacia la chica en la camilla y volvió a trabajar sobre ella con un corrillo de conjuros y la varita.

Lucius dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia el despacho del director.

Yo me gire y antes de salir hacia las mazmorras a buscar al profesor Slughorn mire a la sangre sucia-nos han dado órdenes Evans, muévete y ve a tu sala común no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Evans me devolvió una mirada envenenada y salió a grandes zancadas antes que yo salga de la enfermería.

Voltee a ver hacia la camilla donde madame Pomfrey trabajaba sobre la chica misteriosa y rememore que aún no sabíamos dónde estaba Severus aun.


End file.
